


A Christmas Prank

by linasane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, twin!Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Jimmy play a little prank on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I posted on tumblr for Christmas...though I might as well post it on here as well. Enjoy :).

After three years together, Dean likes to think he knows Cas better than anyone.  He knows his favorite color, he knows how he likes his coffee, and he knows all the strange little quirks that make Cas who he is.  This also means that he knows when it’s not his boyfriend he’s dealing with, but Cas’s twin brother, Jimmy.  The man standing in front of him now is, undoubtedly, Jimmy.

He’s surprised they haven’t tried to pull a switch on him before.  If he had a twin, it would’ve been like the third thing he’d done.  So he takes a second to wonder why they waited so long.  Surely they know he can tell them apart by now, right?  _Apparently not_ , Dean thinks to himself.  And then he decides to have some fun with this.

See, he knows that Jimmy’s the one who’s in front of him now, even though the other man has his back turned and is wearing the clothes Cas had on earlier.  Just as he knows that Cas is the one sitting on the couch next to Amelia, wearing Jimmy’s god-awful Christmas sweater.  It’s their first Christmas all together, as Jimmy, Claire, and Amelia usually spend the holiday with her parents, and the night has just gotten a lot more entertaining.

As nonchalantly as he can manage, Dean walks up behind Jimmy and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, babe,” he says, lips just brushing the other man’s earlobe.  It’s weird and more than a bit uncomfortable, sure, but Cas should have known better.  Dean’s not one to be messed with when it comes to pranks.

The other man stiffens for just an instant.  “Hello, Dean,” he says, in what is actually a dead on imitation of Cas’s deeper voice.

“Did I ever tell you,” Dean continues, his voice low, but not low enough that Cas wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop from the couch, “How much I just love your ass in those jeans?”  He accents this statement with a quick roll of his hips against the other man’s ass, and he can  _hear_  Jimmy swallow nervously at that one.   _Serves you right for thinking you could pull one over on me_ , Dean thinks _, now, time to move on to my sneaky little shit of a boyfriend over there_.

He leads Jimmy over to the loveseat next to the couch, pulling the other man down next to him.  He makes sure to keep Jimmy between himself and Cas, so that Cas has a clear view of what happens next.

“Oh, hey!” Dean says in mock surprise, “Look what I have here.”  He pulls out the sprig of mistletoe that’s been in his pocket all night, holding it up over his and Jimmy’s heads.

Jimmy freezes.  On the other couch, Cas does the same.  Amelia’s clearly in on it as well, her eyes darting between the twins as if wondering just how far they’re going to take this.

“Well, Cas,” Dean says, inching his face just the tiniest bit closer to Jimmy’s, “Are you gonna kiss me, or what?”

For just a second, fear flashes across Jimmy’s face, but then his features settle into an expression that’s just plain determined.  Dean has to admit, he’s impressed by the twins’ dedication to their switch.

Then Jimmy’s moving closer, and Dean moves toward him as well.  But, instead of letting their lips meet, Dean moves his head to stare over Jimmy’s shoulder at Cas, who looks something between confused and horrified.

Dean quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Gotcha!”

The look on Cas’s face is well worth Dean’s previous discomfort at being so close to his brother.

 

* * *

 

Later, after all the presents have been unwrapped and Dean’s laughed as much as he can at the twins’ failed attempt to pull one over on him, he and Cas are snuggled up on the couch while Jimmy and Amelia put Claire to bed.

Cas looks up from where he’s been resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Did you really know it wasn’t me the whole time?” he asks softly.

Dean chuckles, looking down at his boyfriend, “Yup,” he says proudly.  Okay, he may still be gloating a little bit.

“But  _how_?” Cas asks.

Dean pulls back to look into the other man’s eyes before he speaks.  “Castiel Novak,” he says, “I’ve been in love with you for nearly three years.  Hell, I’ve lived with you for almost two of them.  Do you really think that I can’t tell you apart from your brother?”  He claps a hand to his chest dramatically, “You wound me!  Also, you two stand completely differently.”

Cas seems to consider this for a minute before he speaks again, “So that whole ass comment…”

“Oh god, babe.  Is that was this is all about?  I only said that to mess with you.  You should know by now that I only have eyes for your ass,” Dean says, palming said ass, just in case there was any doubt.

“I don’t think that’s as romantic a statement as you think it is,” Cas mutters, but he lays his head back down on Dean’s shoulder nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

It’s not brought up again until they’re back home, snuggled up together in their bed.  Dean’s on his back, Cas sprawled on his chest, arms wrapped around him tight.

Cas looks up sleepily, “So you didn’t think it was me at all?”

“Nope,” Dean tells him.

“Not even for a second?”

“Not even for a second.”

“Okay,” is all Cas says before he burrows back into Dean’s warmth.

Dean wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him in closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and burying his nose in his hair.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
